dramafandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Kekkon Dekinai Otoko
Informações Gerais *'Titulo:' 結婚できない男 *'Titulo (romaji):' Kekkon Dekinai Otoko *'Também Conhecido como' The Man Who Can't Get Married / He Who Can't Marry *'Formato:' Renzoku *'Gênero:' Comédia *'Episódios:' 12 *'Audiência:' 16.9% *'Canal:' Fuji TV *'Periodo de Transmissão:' 04/07/2006 a 19/09/2006 *'Horário:' 3ª Feira às 22:00hs *'Música Tema:' Swimi de Every Little Thing *'Dramas Relacionados:' The Man Who Can't Get Married Sinopse Shinsuke Kuwano, um arquiteto de sucesso de 40 anos, aproveita a sua vida por conta própria. Ele não gosta das pessoas, mas de alguma maneira ele é capaz de desenhar casas maravilhosas para elas. Ele tem uma rotina própria onde ele faz seu próprio um jantar maravilhoso e então relaxa escutando música clássica em sua poltrona enquanto finge conduzir a música. Uma noite, ele toca a música alta o suficiente para fazer com que sua vizinha de lado, Michiru Tamara bata em sua porta reclamando. Quando Kuwano abre a porta, ele sofre uma terrível dor de estômago e desmaia no chão. Para sorte dele, Michiru é gentil o suficiente para acompanhá-lo até o hospital, onde ele é tratado pela Dra. Natsumi Hayasake. Porém ele é extremamente rude com Natsumi, mas ainda assim ela está determinada em tratá-lo. Depois deste evento, Michiru e Natsumi tornam-se parte da vida de Kuwano. Elas fazem amizade com os colegas de Kuwano, Eiji e Maya Sawazaki. Todos eles gostam de falar de como Kuwano é estranho e excêntrico. E a pergunta que todos fazem é: "Será que é possível alguém se casar com uma pessoa como ele?" Elenco thumb|300px *Abe Hiroshi como Kuwano Shinsuke *Natsukawa Yui como Hayasaka Natsumi *Kuninaka Ryoko como Tamura Michiru *Tsukamoto Takashi como Murakami Eiji *Takashima Reiko como Sawazaki Maya *SHEILA como Nishimura Chizuru, amiga de Michiru *Nishimaru Yuko (西丸優子) como Ozawa Mari *Takamatsu Iku (高松いく) como Emori Kazumi *Omi Toshinori como Nakagawa Yoshio *Miura Rieko como Nakagawa Keiko *Hiraoka Emi (平岡映美) como Nakagawa Yumi *Sakura como Yoshikawa Saori *Takachi Noboru como Kaneda Hiroyuki *Kusabue Mitsuko como Kuwano Ikuyo *Nagaoka Naohiko (長岡尚彦) como bartender *Tachibana Ayano como caixa da loja de conveniência *Nishio Hiroyuki (西尾浩行) como caixa da locadora de video *Matsui Ryoko (松井涼子) como garçonete *Fuwa Mansaku como encarregado da obra Convidados *Seto Yoichiro como parceiro do encontro as escondidas de Natsumi (ep1) *Yuui Ryoko como a mulher da festa (ep1) *Yamaguchi Ryoichi (山口良一) (ep1) *Gamo Mayu (蒲生麻由) (ep1) *MARI como encontro de Kaneda (ep3) *Kagami Saki como guia turístico do ônibus (ep4) *Mori Fujio (森富士夫) (ep5) *Morizono Maiko (森囿麻衣子) (ep6) *Shirai Akira como Ilustrador Yuuki (ep6) *Kubo Akira como parente de Kuwano (ep7) *Ryu Raita como Hayasaka Yasou (pai de Natsumi, ep7) *Mitsuya Yoko como Nagasawa Yuki (ep9) *Fuke Norimasa como Yamashita Takuro (ep9-10) *Okuda Tatsuhito (ep10) *Nagayama Takashi como o homem da mamãe (ep11) *Kosuda Yasuto como policial (ep11) Creditos de Produção *'Roteirista:' Ozaki Masaya *'Produtor:' Ando Kazuhisa (安藤和久), Tojo Yuuji (東城祐司), Ito Tatsuya (伊藤達哉) *'Diretor:' Miyake Yoshishige, Komatsu Takashi, Ueda Hisashi *'Musica:' Nakanishi Kyo Audiência Fonte: Video Research, Ltd. Peças Musicais Clássicas Esta é uma lista das peças que Kuwano escutou - Do site oficial da seção Q&A *'Ep 01:' Mahler, Sinfonia No. 5, 5º mvt; Shostakovich, Sinfonia No. 5 (op. 47), 4º mvt *'Ep 02:' do Ep 01 *'Ep 03:' Wagner, Die Meistersinger von Nürnberg (Os cantores mestres de Nuremberg), Overture *'Ep 04:' Schubert, Erlkönig (Erl-King), uma adaptação japonesa de Ooki Atsuo (大木惇夫) e Ito Takeo (伊藤武雄) *'Ep 05:' Mahler, Sinfonia No. 5, 5º mvt; Schubert, Ave Maria *'Ep 06:' Elgar, Pomp and Circumstance March No. 1 *'Ep 07:' Smetana, Má Vlast (My country), Vltava/The Moldau *'Ep 08:' Mahler, Sinfonia No. 5, 3º mvt; Mozart, Sinfonia No. 41 Jupiter, 1º mvt *'Ep 09:' Mussorgsky, Pictures at an Exhibition, Promenade *'Ep 10:' Rossini, Largo al factotum de Il barbiere di Siviglia (O barbeiro de Sevilha) *'Ep 11:' Dvořák, Sinfonia No. 9 From the New World, 1º mvt *'Ep 12:' Puccini, O mio babbino caro de Gianni Schicchi; J. Strauss Jr., Kaiserwalzer (Emperor Waltz); Beethoven, Sinfonia No. 7, 1º mvt Prêmios *'50º Television Drama Academy Awards:' Melhor Drama *'50º Television Drama Academy Awards:' Melhor Diretor(s) *'50º Television Drama Academy Awards:' Melhor Roteiro *'50º Television Drama Academy Awards:' Melhor Ator - Abe Hiroshi *'50º Television Drama Academy Awards:' Melhor Atriz Coadjuvante - Natsukawa Yui *'50º Television Drama Academy Awards:' Prêmio Especial ~ Ken (the dog) *'23º Annual ATP Awards:' Prêmio por Excelência (2006) Links Externos *Site Oficial *JDorama.com *Dorama.info Primavera 2006 Fuji Tv Outono 2006 Busu no Hitomi ni Koishiteru 3ª Feira às 22:00hs Boku no Aruku Michi Categoria:JDrama Categoria:JDrama 2006 Categoria:2006 Categoria:Fuji TV Categoria:JComédia